


free | levi/erwin

by jjiminssi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform, oh we gonna cry today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjiminssi/pseuds/jjiminssi
Summary: he holds the hand of the man he loves; except instead of being warm and homely, it’s cold and lifeless.





	free | levi/erwin

erwin had always been such a determined man. every drop of blood that ran through his veins was pure strength with a headstrong attitude, but there was one thing he never perservered.

there were many late night rendezvous in levi’s office to shared kisses. tea spilt on the floor and hot nights under the covers. his deep voice spoke sweet nothings into the shell of the captain’s ear. promises that would never be laid to rest.

the titans are long gone, defeated in dust. levi’s just as broken as he was when all of this started. he holds the hand of the man he loves; except instead of being warm and homely, it’s cold and lifeless.

levi remembers the future he wanted to have with erwin. he pictures the sunset in erwin’s bright blue eyes. the welcoming warmth of his skin along the trace of his taut muscles.

he’s in erwin’s office after the final expedition. the smaller man rummages through his drawers looking for a sign that all of this is fake. his cold heart is overrun by pain, stoic gaze taken over by teary-eyes. he thinks this entire situation is incredulous. any minute now commander erwin will walk though the door and kiss him with enough passion to put the sexual frustration of the cadets to shame.

but he’s not coming back.

levi feels like he’s in a chokehold, his cravat in dire need of being loosened, ‘first isabel and farlan, fucking petra too. now the love of my life, my only reason to push forward,”

he claws at papers until he reaches a box. it’s blue veltet, atop of a beautifully written letter.

 

to my levi,

i hope one day i’m able to show you this in person. i want to wait until we’re free.

if you open the box; you’ll see a ring. it’s yours. i’m yours. i have never wanted anything more in my life, i ask you to marry me.

-erwin


End file.
